The 64th Hunger games!
by GryffindorTr1bute
Summary: Gather round for the 64th Annual Hunger games! 24 random tributes are selected from the districts that have nothing to do with the characters or plots of Suzanne Collins' books. Everything in this fan fiction is original so if your looking for Katniss or Peeta I'm sorry you won't find them here.
1. The Reapings

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to the magnificent Suzanne Collins. This does not follow the same storyline as any of the Hunger Games books (maybe a little bit) and does not feature any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is my own Hunger Games featuring totally new tributes with no main character… please enjoy**_

**Chapter One: The Reaping's**

Dazzling lights blinded the eyes of the audience and screams erupted from the mass of colour. The citizens of the Capitol were going wild with excitement having gone all out in their newest fashion sense which consisted mostly of various sparkling skin tones, neon hair colours and short dark attires. The one thing that didn't seem to sparkle was the large plain black stage; at least, not yet. A spotlight struck the stage and the crowd went silent instantly as if an unspeakable horror had just been committed before them, until he walked on.

Caesar Flickerman. When it comes to the latest fashion, Caesar Flickerman was the man to idolise. His ever changing appearance had made him a god in the eyes of the Capitol. One would never find Caesar the same for more than one day, and today, he really had pulled a rabbit out of the hat. Caesar was wearing a deep yellow suit, the colour equivalent to the yellow of the sun; it even seemed to flicker slightly as if it too was a giant ball of fire amongst the great black stage he stood upon. His hair was spiked high upon his head like a great orange urchin, golden streaks of glitter pouring from the sharp, knife-like ends of each individual spike. His skin was a sparkly pale white and seemed to melt into the bright yellows of his suit and add to the already exquisite sparking appearance. His face was lost in the colour of yellow except for his eyes which represented a deep blood red colour and flickered with orange streaks creating the illusion that his eyes were on fire. They stood out brightly amongst his pale glittery flesh and complete Caesar's overall sun like image. The crowd went wild at his appearance from side stage left and it was already obvious that the entire populace had planned their next shopping trip to catch up on the new fiery fashion. But this was not a time to plan ones constant every day wardrobe change, it was a time for celebration. Caesar stood centre stage, a large smile literally stretching from ear to ear, blinding any citizen who dared to look straight into the pure deadly white teeth he so preciously procured. Caesar bowed multiple times and waved to the audience, absorbing every last drop of admiration from his adoring fans. His eyes widened, the bright golden streaks seemed to intoxicate the very stage as it lit up in a bright yellow. Two glittery white chairs that almost looked exactly like clouds were revealed from under the stage along with six vast, cinema sized screens that lined the back and the sides of the stage. The crowd did not stop screaming with absolute pleasure even though Caesar was doing nothing but sitting on a cloud looking like a god. However, the time had come for adoring their god to end; as much as Caesar wished it would continue the proceedings for the night had to carry on. After many long moments later, the screaming and cheering slowly and unwillingly came to an end, until Caesar opened his mouth to speak that is,

"Welcome, welcome –"

The crowd exploded into cheers at the very thought that such a celebration was about to unfold once again as it did each year for the past 63 years. Once again the crowd's cheers came to a stop after many lengthy moments so the celebration could indeed unfold.

"Welcome, welcome to the 64th annual Hunger Games!" Caesar announced inviting the people across the whole of Panem to cheer and celebrate for it was not only the exhilarated citizens of the Capitol that were watching but each and every district in each and every home. However most of them did not feel the same way about the Games as the Capitol. The Games is a world renowned event in which 24 children, one male and one female between the ages of twelve and eighteen are chosen from the districts. From the twelve districts two tributes are reaped and sent to the capitol in order to train to survive. Over seven days they train and impress so as to gain knowledge, muscle to survive and support from the capitol citizens who could potentially be their key to winning the Games. 24 children are then placed in a random arena with only one returning alive. Most say the games are murder whereas to the Capitol, it's their source of true entertainment. Families from the districts sit by their televisions staring ominously into the box as they watch the "celebration" unfold. 24 families are watching in horror as to how happy and excited the Capitol is to see their loved ones go through a system of pure torture and most likely returned in a box with what is left of their bodies. The screams from the crowd die down once more and Caesar flashes a smile out to the cameras, just for those grieving families.

"Yes, it is that time of year again and I'm tickled with excitement to begin the Games but first I have to introduce your tributes! These brave, heroic figures are here tonight preparing for their grand entry but first let's see how they got here! Over to you Capitol Cameras!" And with another flash of his dazzling white smile the stage dimmed and the cinema screens blinked on to show the logo of the first district. Even Caesar's outfit seemed to dim as to not distract from the main show. Surely citizens wrote that on their list of wardrobe updates: _'make sure outfit dims'_.

The screens then blinked again into a high angle view of District One, the district of luxury. It was obvious that when America fell, those who were rich and did not seem to fall as hard as others were placed in this district, it showed greatly in the design and materials the town centre was made up of. The pure white marble flooring glistened with flecks of gold and silver diamonds which reflected beautiful, sparkling light across the entire district, infecting everything it touched with beauty. The city hall was a grand white mansion with gold encrusted doors and window linings and stood marvellously at the edge of the plaza. The children lined up in the centre glowing beautifully and looking as pure and beautiful as royalty. The girls were dressed in their most splendid dresses and the boys in their fine pressed suits. They stood fine and proud towards the city hall as they had trained long and hard for this very day. The day in which two heroes would be picked to represent their district with the highest honour; if one were to return, they would be adored and idolised by all in the district. The families stood on the outskirts of the plaza, smiles etched into their faces as they proudly watched their children. Two glass bowls stood in front of the hall, each filled to the brim with pieces of paper with the names of every child on each slip. A capitol escort rose forward, dressed in similar apparel to the children but with just a bit more, Capitol-ness, tipping their outfit from royalty to outrageously crazy, the perfect Capitol attire.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour!" she said through an extremely strange and twisted accent. If the children didn't understand what she said through her strange accent you couldn't tell, their strong expressions did not falter. "Ladies first," she announced as she glided toward the bowl on the left. The large group of girls stood taller and prouder than ever, each one hoping to hear their name and get the chance to honour their district. "Maya Day" she chirped as she folded the slip up and deposited it in the back of her outfit. A beautiful blonde girl confidently floated toward the Capitol escort, turning on her heels and staring down her district with fierce eyes and a determination to win and prove herself.

"My name is Maya Day, I am seventeen and I will represent my district with great pride." One with this much beauty was bound to earn truckloads of sponsors. The escort frowned slightly at being upstaged by such a beautiful tribute and turned away from her as to avoid making eye contact, worried that she would look ugly if she stared into the eyes of this angel. She moved towards the bowl to the right containing the names of the strong confident boys who stood taller and higher when their time came.

"Carlo Boyd" was the name that rang out around the district and a loud _'ha' _of accomplishment could be heard from the middle of the first row. A tall lanky man stepped forward, a devilish smile plastered to his face. He turned to his district and smiled at them,

"My name is Carlo Boyd, I'm eighteen and District One, your victor has just been reaped!" He said with confidence and pride that would make any lion look weak. Sighs could be heard from the group of unreaped girls and Carlo moved towards Maya, wrapping his arm around her and waving out to his fellow district citizens. Maya glared cynically at Carlo for a split second then she too turned to the district and absorbed her applause.

The screen blinked back to black and the logo of District Two appeared. This district showed great promises when it came to victors for their specialty was weapons and although children were not allowed to train for the games, the urge to when the equipment is so readily available is just too tempting for the strong, fit children of District Two. The screen blinked black once again and the image of the district's city centre faded into view. The city hall was an abstract work of metallic art that glistened bright silver in the glowing sunlight. The centre's floor was a patchwork of various metals that melted so beautifully together and allowed light to bounce straight off it. The entire square was filled with bright dazzling lights from the radiating metals and created that sparkling metallic effect that Capitol citizens had tried so hard to achieve. Due to weapons being in such high demand in the capitol, District Two was among the richest districts in Panem. The children were dressed in beautiful dark colours that contrasted exquisitely to the silver and copper colours of the metals surrounding them. Their escort wore what could only be described as a metallic pyramid that glowed gold from the inside out, a classic Capitol impersonation of the rigid and shiny District Two. He stepped forward and repeated the same words out to the district children who were ever so keen to hear their name drawn.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour! Now, ladies first," he said with a wink towards the group of girls as he hobbled as best as he could in his pyramid of immobility. However before he could reach the bowl of names a strong confident voice rang out above the crowd of girls.

"I volunteer!" She stepped forward and walked swiftly towards the stage, turning quickly making few of the girls jump. Her eyes were filled with a lust for power and everything about her screamed 'killer'. "My name is Skyler Lack, I am seventeen and I will win the Hunger Games!" She smiled sadistically and even some of the parents cowered behind their hands in fear. The escort smiled smugly, knowing he had a winner on his hands and proud that he got to be in a district so promising. He hobbled over to the next bowl, slowly making his way to the names, contemplating how he was going to bend over to actually reach any of the slips. Before he could reach a solution a man stepped forward and wrapped his arm around the escort's neck.

"It's alright old lad, I'll volunteer, saves you having to bend over now doesn't it," he smirked and looked up and out towards his district. "My name is Calen Miler, eighteen, and girls, I will be your victor," he smiled devilishly towards a group of girls where giggles and moans could be heard. The escort sighed in relief and hobbled between the two tributes of Two, grabbing their hands and lifting them up in celebration.

"I give you, your tributes!" And the screen blinked black. Before the citizens of Panem knew it the logo for District Eleven was already coming up onto the screen however the best districts had already been seen so people's attention were drawn away from the screens, however, the reaping continued to play as per normal. The screen blinked black and the image of District Eleven's city centre slowly seeped into view. It wasn't flattering, every other district had floor covering their centre, even Ten with their livestock and country style and attitude. The ground was dark dirt and as much as it didn't appeal to the citizens of the Capitol, it was beautiful among the citizens of Eleven. It was soft, rich dirt that felt like clouds under one's bare feet. Dirt to these people meant life, a life derived from growing produce, selling it and making a living to buy food to allow them to survive the day. Their town hall however was nothing they were proud of due to the fact that it wasn't theirs. Most of the city halls fitted the district like a missing jigsaw piece but because Eleven couldn't afford one the Capitol had to install it. A block building made from pure cement. Produce did not grow from cement so the people of Eleven despised the obstruction in the centre of their fertile soil. Their escort did not fit into the district any better however she would have been given millions of points for trying. Her outfit consisted of every fruit and vegetable imaginable. She was a nightmare of contrasting colours and shapes. The produce protruded from her body at every angle in weird and peculiar ways and did not look at all appetizing; however, it did bring a smile to the faces of the children. She did not feel the same way.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds… be ever… in your favour!" She spat as she glared down a group of twelve year old children in the front row who snickered at her and pointed to the banana protruding from forehead. She stormed to the bowl on the left on her melon shaped heels, leaving behind a few lost grapes and cherries that seemed to have misplaced themselves. "Sara!" She screamed, "Sara Wood!" The snickering stopped and the district went dead quiet. A tall strong girl stepped forward, a small tear ran down her cheek as she let go of the dearly beloved hand she was holding. She walked in a haze towards the escort who now smiled mischievously and proudly at having restored order. Sara turned to face the district, eyes red and blinking, hoping to wake from the nightmare.

"My name, Sara Wood. Sixteen –" She stopped abruptly and burst into tears, turning away from the district she so dearly beloved, too embarrassed to show her true feelings even though it was too late. The escort smiled and turned to the crowd who was obviously moved and troubled by what just happened.

"Thank you. Now, moving on," she wobbled on her melons towards the boys bowl and plucked a slip from the very top. Silence filled the district; her voice, an evil crow cackling out the name of her next victim. "Nathan Evans!" Nothing. "Nathan Evans?" A boy stepped out from the crowd of sixteen year olds and moved forwards toward the escort, a glassy expression on his face.

"My name is Nathan Evans, sixteen. I will do whatever it takes to come home," he said softly showing very little expression, showing nothing but confidence and belief in his words. But believing something doesn't always mean it's true. The screen blinked black and the dramatic reaping caught the attention of the Capitol citizens once again, everyone tuned in, excited to hear from the next reaping. The screen blinked on and the logo for District Twelve appeared, probably the poorest district of them all. The image of the town centre melted into view and the reaping for Twelve began. The plaza was bare. Dust covered the ground and marked the clothes of the citizens who lived there. Like Eleven, District Twelve had a built in box hall made from pure cement, implemented by the Capitol due to the lack of funds in the District Twelve vault. The children wore something similar to rags however slightly more formal, if rags could ever so slightly look formal. The children looked miserable and the parents were already grieving, Twelve was basically one family. The escort for Twelve had given up. There's not exactly much inspiration when it comes to coal, Twelve's primary production, and so therefore she decided to just bring along the capitol fashion. She wore a bright pink dress and florescent green stockings. Her cold blue hair was wrapped around a giant yellow beehive which sat on her head like a hat, her hair draped over and around the sides, sticking to the accessory like honey. Her face matched the colour of her dress and green eye make-up covered her eyes making it nearly impossible to see the colour of her eyes even at close range. She was a monster, and the citizens of Twelve did not appreciate such monstrosities. She smiled brightly, ignoring the horrified looks she was receiving from her entire audience.

"Welcome, Welcome to the reaping of district Twelve," she said with a voice so high pitched it could break glass. "Ladies first!" She reached the bowl of the girl's names, how she did so was a mystery to the citizens of Twelve. Many of them were considering calling a doctor. "Jessica Rose," she squeaked as she looked out over the group of girls. A horrified expression swept over one of the little girl's faces. She started to sob silently and had to be dragged up onto the stage because she couldn't move.

"I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" It was almost a scream. A scream for help, not for herself but for the girl who had been called. Jessica's face lit up and her eyes were wide and like a bolt of lightning she raced to the girl who volunteered, wrapping her arms around her waist. The encounter was brief and seconds later she was being ripped off the volunteer to allow her to proceed but Jessica did not go easily. As the volunteer stepped up onto the stage the screams of the little girl could still be heard.

"My Name is Kayla Rose I am sixteen and I am honoured to represent my district" Her confidence almost seemed to persuade herself because her eyes did not show the same emotion her voice carried.

"And I'll bet my buttons that was your sister!" The escort piped but a harsh nod was all she received in return. "I guess it's time for the boys then!" She hiccupped as she brushed the rude encounter with Kayla off. "Bryon Kent?" A strong boy walked steadily towards the escort and rooted himself tall and firm next to his female district tribute. He did not say a word. "No volunteers then?" She chuckled as she searched the audience. "Well wasn't that just exciting?" The screen switched black and the nightmare had only just begun.


	2. Sponsors

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to the magnificent Suzanne Collins. This does not follow the same storyline as any of the Hunger Games books (maybe a little bit) and does not feature any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is my own Hunger Games featuring totally new tributes with no main character… please enjoy**_

**Chapter Two: Sponsors**

The stage began to light up once more, starting with Caesar's eyes first, glowing in the dark, and then illuminating the rest of the stage until it too shone its usual bright yellow. Caesar sat perched on the edge of his cloud looking out into the audience as his Cheshire smile ripped across his face as the crowd resumed their previous wild states. Caesar was not waiting for the audience's howls to stop this time and spoke over them loud and clear.

"I give you, your tributes for the 64th annual Hunger Games!" He roared with his arms outstretched, the faces of each tribute flashed up on the screens behind him and the crowd screamed and roared accordingly as their favourites appeared on the screen. "From One, the beautiful, stunning girl: Maya Day and the powerful, witty boy: Carlo Boyd!" Their faces shone brightly on the screens and the audience went wild for their first two tributes. Their screams were already deafening and Caesar still had another 22 tributes to call out. "From Two, the dark, intelligent girl: Skyler Lack and the strong, cocky boy: Calen Miler!" The audience's pitch seemed to double and Caesar was surprised his ears weren't already bleeding. "From Three, the strong, and intelligent: Ellie Harlot and the soft, smart: Otis Benn!" The audience went still and what sounded like a dub over of cheers could be heard so the tributes who didn't get anything from the audience felt like they were still worth something. Caesar winced slightly at how lame the audience was during the next districts and did his best to rush through them as to not bore his fans.

"From Four: Chrystal Song and Patrick Hill. From Five: Emilee Bawd and Myron Zack. From Six: Alice Cotto and Michael Thomas. From Seven: Lisa Stone and David Borough. From Eight: Christy Lynn and Austin Cage. From Nine: Sophie Tyler and Jackson Green. From Ten: Holly Caulfield and Daniel Soft. From Eleven: Sara Wood and Nathan Evans. And finally from Twelve: Kayla Rose and Bryon Kent!"

The audience ignited again and was once again on fire with cheering and screaming for their tributes of the year. Caesar smiled brightly at having successfully kept the audience alive and cheering. This time he waited for the audience's ruckus to die down before he began with the next event of the night.

"Now that we have seen our tributes on the screen, why don't we see them for real? Please welcome our tributes for the 64th annual Hunger Games!" Caesar bellowed and gestured towards the centre-back of the audience and the citizens of the Capitol parted like the red sea in an instant. Twelve brightly lit chariots rolled forward and lined the back wall of the stadium behind the audience, each one with their own district theme and their own two district passengers, both wearing themed costumes to match their district. From One, the carriage was gold, flecked with diamonds that sparkled in the stage lights. The female tribute wore a clear diamond dress that seemed to flow just like silk over her body, sparkling brightly so as to protect her naked body from being seen. The boy, the same; a suit made from a silk like clear diamond that shone brightly, stealing the attention away from the eleven other chariots. From Two, the carriage was silver and sharp; the sides similar to sharpened swords, sticking out from every angle, threatening to draw blood if anyone went near them. The female tribute wore a short dark metal dress that ended in sharp knives at mid-thigh. Her eyes scanned the crowd, wounding every soul that dare make eye contact with her. The male tribute wore a suit of armour, not too bulky but slim enough to reveal his muscular build. Each plate shone brightly in the stage lights, pressing against his body tightly. From Three, the carriage was made up of cogs and wheels that interlocked and fitted perfectly. The female tribute wore a tight silver dress and a mobile adorned her head. Gears and various nuts and bolts dangled from the mobile, clinking and making strange music with every tap. The male tribute wore a silver suit made from a combination of miniature nuts and bolts that interlocked and jigsawed perfectly. Their carriage rattled as the cogs spun and cables worked to pull their carriage along. From Four, the carriage was a wooden fishing boat, covered in sharp, deadly barnacles, fishing nets draped across the sides ready for harvesting. The female tribute wore a beautiful ocean blue silk dress that moved so smoothly it almost looked exactly like the ocean water of her district. The male tribute wore a toga of the same material, the two seemed to melt into their chariot and blend smoothly together. Small blue iridescent fish swam around the two of them as if the air around them was actually water. From Five, the carriage zapped and buzzed with electricity. Sparks flew from the carriage, disintegrating before they hit anyone in the crowd. The female tribute wore a bright blue hoop dress with rings of static electricity circling her threateningly. The male tribute wore a blue suit which popped and cracked at the slightest movement. The two buzzed in their electric carriage, causing the few hairs on the surrounding citizens to stand on end. From Six, the carriage was shaped like a rocket, steam erupting from behind it, clouding the tributes in a thick fog. The female tribute wore simple black leggings and shirt and the male, the same. A tiny, bright silver bullet train wrapped around the two tributes, its bright lights illuminating the tributes making them visible from within the fog. From Seven, the carriage was a wooden vessel, decorated with leaves and a few stray axe cuts. The female wore a plaid flannel shirt and jeans; her skin was dyed brown and textured like the wood she chopped at home. She and her male district partner were wooden lumberjack puppets atop a tree like vessel, their attire giving an all-round organic look. From Eight, the carriage was a bright plush pink adorned with colourful buttons and decorations. The tributes from Eight were nothing special as textiles was simply making clothes. They were dressed in light, casual clothes that matched nicely with the carriage but allowed them to stand out so as not to be completely lost in colour. From Nine, the carriage was a deep soil brown, the colour of the fertile soil where the districts grain grows. The female tribute wore a straw like dress that reached the floor of the chariot creating the illusion she was a stem of wheat growing from the fertile brown soil. The boy looked the same and as their carriage moved forward they swayed slightly in the wind. From Ten, the carriage was shaped like a herd of cows; the tributes looked as though they were riding their cattle. Both tributes dressed like cowboys, fit for any country district and livestock. From Eleven, the carriage was similar to District Nine's. Apples sprinkled the carriage and the tributes were dressed as farmers. Finally the Twelfth carriage rolled forward, the carriage was a dark charcoal black and the tributes looked like chimney sweepers. The last few districts didn't exactly look too flattering compared to their dramatic reapings. Their stylists weren't exactly helping them get many sponsors.

"Look at those amazing outfits!" The crowd cheered and howled for their tributes as the carriages moved forward towards the stage, a bright spotlight following each one. The tributes waved and smiled to the audience, sending the crowd into fits of hysterical rejoice and screams of excitement. As the carriages came to a stop at the front of the stage Caesar sprung up from his cloud and strolled marvellously towards the tributes. "What an impression you have made tonight! And well if you haven't…" He glanced over towards districts nine through twelve, "then you will get your chance a little later on when we interview each and every one to work out exactly who our favourite is. Tonight is a battle of words as the 24 tributes fight for the most sponsors who will support them and potentially keep them alive throughout the games. And with that, let's get these tributes back stage to get ready for their interviews!" With that the carriages split in the centre and departed their separate ways to get backstage. The crowd whistled and waved their tributes off and their eyes were brought back to their shining god. Caesar smiled and winked his fiery eyes at the audience, ecstatic to have the attention all on him again. Caesar bluffed away for a few moments to allow enough time for the tributes to change into their stunning outfits for their interviews to impress the audience. One would think that by now the audience were impressed enough but there was more to come and hope still left for the poorer districts, hope that personality could outrun looks and poor stylists but in the Capitol, such wishes were almost impossible. Moments later it was time to introduce the first tribute onto the stage for their interview, the lovey: Maya Day. The stage faded once again into its plain black then assumed the common colour for District One. The stage glowed gold with silver diamond flecks reflecting the stage lights. Caesar stood tall and looked out to the quiet intrigued crowd who now waited eagerly for the first interview. "And now without further ado, let us welcome our stunning tribute from District One, Maya Day!" The crowd went wild as Maya floated onto the stage in a gorgeous light gold knee-high dress. A gold bow separated the top from the skirt and from the bow sprouted light golden feathers that flowed smoothly down to her knees. Her hair was curled and sat perfectly on her shoulders and down her back, her blonde glowing in the lights. Maya smiled and walked over to Caesar kissing him once on each cheek and taking a seat on the second, so far, unused cloud chair. Her face turned to the crowd and a smile broke out on her face and the Capitol screamed for their angel-like tribute. "My Goodness Maya, you are stunning! How are you feeling?"

"Thank you Caesar, I could say the same about you. I am ecstatic! Tonight has just been amazing and the only person I have to thank is my amazing stylists." She smiled a sweet smile and everyone roared and cheered for the sweet Maya. Caesar smiled and continued with the interview,

"So how did you feel when your name was called at the reaping?"

"Honestly, I was overwhelmed with excitement. This means so much to me and my family and I will be the best I can and make them so proud." Her eyes glistened with confidence and passion and the audience was already placing their bets on Maya.

"Do you have anything to say to the people of the Capitol and the other tributes?"

"To those in the Capitol, I will give you the show you're looking for and to the other tributes…" she paused and pondered cutely, pretending to think of what to say, "say your prayers." She smiled sweetly but her eyes glared with a fierce passion that so far had not been seen before. The Capitol citizens roared and screamed with enthusiasm as she stood up to walk off stage. Caesar smiled and brought the attention back to him to introduce the next tribute,

"And now for Maya's district partner; the incredibly witty and intelligent: Carlo Boyd!" From the left of the stage Carlo strode proudly towards Caesar. He wore a pale white-gold suit, his jacket buttons undone; his undershirt buttoned three quarters the way without a tie revealing his strong neck and collarbone. His suit was hemmed with pure gold cotton and shined slightly in the spotlight. His hair was slicked back and a bright smile smothered his face. He reached Caesar and grabbed his hand tightly giving a rough handshake that sent jolts of pain up Caesar's arm. The crowd screamed loudly for their District One tribute and began to fall silent, intrigued to know the inside story to his beauty. "Would you look at that magnificent costume change, you almost look like a different man. How do you feel to be up here tonight?"

"Honestly, I am tremendously grateful for this. The Games has been my life and I am honoured to actually get the privilege to perform in them."

"How do you feel about leaving your family behind in District One?"

"I'll see them again!" And with that the crowd burst into cheers and roars of enthusiasm. "But seriously, I have no life left there; the life ahead is where I am destined. A life of victorious battles and riches upon riches." He smiled and stood up tall and proud and waved out to the Capitol, shooting one last winning grin towards each individual citizen. As he walked offstage Caesar brought it back to him and as the interview changed districts the stage began to change colour and transform the atmosphere. The stage now glowed sharp silver with rigid sharp lines visible from miles away. Caesar grinned his prize winning smile and stepped forward ready to announce the next district's tributes,

"Isn't he a charmer? Let's welcome the mysterious girl who seems to have everyone intrigued: Skyler Lack!" Skyler faded into view from stage left and stared menacingly at the howling audience. She was wearing short black dress that complimented her dark raven hair, a blood red bow wrapped around her waist. Dark black stockings framed her legs; her hair was up and showered her back with each black velvety strand. As the audience screamed an expression graced upon Skyler's face that had yet to be seen by anyone; a smile. Not an evil sly smile but a simple happy smile that showed she was happy to be there. Skyler graced the stage, walking over to Caesar and giving him an uncommon warm grin. The crowd went wild at seeing a new side of Skyler. "Welcome Skyler! It's so nice to see you smiling and happy to be here. How has this whole experience left you feeling?" She paused for a moment, letting the audience grip the edge of their seats, anxious and excited to hear from their gladiator. She smiled innocently, was this the real Skyler or was it just an act to get sponsors?

"I'm honoured. I am so lucky to actually have the privilege of representing my district in such an extravagant event. I'm so thankful." She smiled and let out a cute giggle.

"Well that's just wonderful. You seem like you are very concentrated on these games, do you have a strategy as of yet?" Skyler hesitated as to whether she tell her strategy as it would give information away to the other tributes.

"Not really no, well at least not a set one. I think at the moment I am just concentrating on each event and process we have to go through so I can be the best in each one."

"And I'm sure you will be!" Caesar smiled and stood up with Skyler, raising her hand to the sky and giving the audience their District Two tribute. Once again, ear piercing screams erupted from the audience and at this rate: their voices were bound to be lost by the end of the night. Skyler stalked off the stage, her prissy expression melting off her face, resuming her cold evil stare as she walked backstage. Caesar turned to the audience, a cheeky expression in his face, "It's my pleasure to now call to the stage, Calen Miler!" The crowd burst with howls as Calen strutted onto the stage, a cocky smirk etched across his face. He wore a slim black suit and a bright silver undershirt that illuminated his tight body. His hair was gelled messy and his jacket unbuttoned revealing his tight undershirt. He winked at the audience and cat-walked towards Caesar, his enormous ego pouring out of his ears and eyes. "Now I think it's my turn to say what a privilege it is to be standing up here on the stage with this amazing image of heaven! Welcome Calen! How do you feel?"

"Caesar my friend, it's a privilege for me too, it's not often I got to work my body up here on a stage for everyone," He sent a wink to one of the Capitol girls in the audience who hyperventilated and passed out. Calen's ego soared through the roof.

"What are you going to do in the arena?"

"Well if my looks don't kill them first then I'm sure the taste of my body will, I haven't met anyone yet who doesn't feel weak at the sheer size of my muscles." The girls of the Capitol screamed their agreements, half of them falling to the floor in hysterical sobs of love. Caesar quickly wrapped up the interview hoping that his audience wasn't too emotionally drained from the encounter with their god. Calen sauntered to the side stage and began stripping his jacket while he was still in view, letting it fall to the floor as he disappeared from the Capitol's sight. As Calen's interview came to an end the stage began to transform once again. It now was a deep grey with dark outlines of cogs interlocking; Caesar smiled and brought the attention back to him, hoping the girls had recovered,

"Please Welcome, from District Three: Ellie Harlot!" Ellie walked on towards Caesar; her face was as blank as a stone and showed very little expression, Caesar could tell this was not going to be an eventful interview. Ellie wore a long bright blue layered dress that frilled at the floor. The waist was tight and gave her a beautiful hourglass figure. Her bright blonde hair curled down her back and across her front, framing her strong face. Ellie's interview went quickly with very little sound heard from the audience. As stunning as she was during her interview, she wasn't exactly a favourite amongst the people of the Capitol. Her district partner, Otis Benn was next and likewise, he did not receive too much support. Otis wore a dark grey suit hemmed with black cotton. His hair sat messily upon his head as if he had simply woken up and dared to come to the Capitol. He was quiet and reserved during his interview, something the Capitol citizens didn't like. They wanted to know everything about their tributes. Soon enough, District Three was finally over and the stage turned a deep blue ocean, fish silhouetted within the stage. Caesar announced for Chrystal Strong and she appeared side stage. She wore a metallic blue floor length dress that overlapped creating a layering effect. Each layer was a darker shade of blue, defining the depth of her dress exquisitely. Her normally curly brown hair had been straightened and lay perfectly across her shoulders and down her chest. She wore minimal make-up and smiled like an angel. She flowed like running water across the stage and Caesar bowed and kissed her hand gently.

"Thank you, I have been on a rollercoaster ride of emotions since the reaping but I have to say right now I am feeling constant happiness." Chrystal giggled and smiled brightly as she looked out towards the quiet yet adoring crowd.

"Then I hope your rollercoaster ride has come to a stop and your happiness stays constant throughout the games." Caesar smiled and with that, Chrystal's interview was over and her district partner was next however, his presence was not nearly as gracious and majestic as Chrystal's. The stage zapped into an electrifying blue and buzzed slightly with power. Caesar called upon Emilee Bawd, District Five's female tribute. Emilee walked steadily and slowly onto the stage, a cautious smile sweetly graced her face. She was wearing a short dark green dress that sparkled brightly. A bright blue band was tightly wrapped around her, just below her bust. Above the band was a glitter adorned, light green fabric that sparkled brightly and below, a simple dark green fabric that complemented her fiery red hair perfectly. Her bright red hair was pinned at the top and fell neatly down her back away from her shoulders. A green flower was clipped in her hair and heavy eye make-up was used to outline her pale eyes that melted too easily into her pale skin. She looked gorgeous and so far the crowd had loved every girl tribute. Emilee was chirpy and happy and kept the audience alive unlike her district partner who bored the audience out of their brains. As the district interviews went by the audience grew tired from the earlier screams and cheers but they still sighed and smiled brightly at the beautiful dress and suits and the amazing interviews and personalities that were unfolding.

_**Welcome to the end of another chapter!**__ I like to describe a lot of things and I'm also trying not to have a main character so I'm trying to give detail to everyone without boring you wonderful readers. Review and criticise constructively. Constructive criticism is always welcome… Stay tuned for another chapter…_


	3. Champagne Showers and Sparkly Dresses

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to the magnificent Suzanne Collins. This does not follow the same storyline as any of the Hunger Games books (maybe a little bit) and does not feature any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is my own Hunger Games featuring totally new tributes with no main character… please enjoy**_

**WARNING! This chapter contains swearing and abuse!**** Too scared to read it, don't.**

**Chapter 3: Champagne Showers and Sparkly Dresses**

Soon it was District Sevens turn and the stage was a deep leafy green colour. From District Seven Lisa Stone appeared wearing a short bright and colourful dress. The base colour was a light green and splashes of yellow, blue, pink and red swirled and created an intrinsic style. The dress ended in a hoop around her legs and bounced as she walked. Her dark red hair was in a loose bun revealing her bony shoulders and neck. Her interview was light and glassy and the Capitol citizens could tell it was an act and her district partner was no better. As Eight's interview time rolled over the stage changed to a soft fabric pink. Christy Lynn was wearing a deep purple floor length dress that flowered at the top and shimmered slightly in the light. Her curly hair was draped across her face and shoulders; she smiled weakly and was introverted throughout the interview. Her district partner, Austin Cage, wore a similar purple suit. His hair was parted down the middle stylishly yet his interview was just as bland as his expression, dull. Caesar rushed through the interviews, trying to get to something interesting to stop the crowd from falling asleep. Soon it was District Ten's turn and the stage went a white woolly colour to represent the livestock from District Ten. Holly Caulfield was a wonderful change. She wore a beautiful red silk dress that dragged lightly across the stage. At the back it made a low cut and trailed to the floor with white sparkling gems. She glittered brightly just like the smile upon her face. Her soft brown hair was out and fell straight over her shoulders and down her back neatly. She reached Caesar and gave a small curtsy before taking a seat on the white cloud chair.

"Holly, what a stunning name for a stunning girl! Tell me, how do you feel right now?"

"I am so excited! I know this is going to be difficult but I feel like I'm in this for a reason and I'm going to do the best I can to make my family and my district so proud!" Holly spoke quickly and with an overwhelming amount of energy it woke the crowd from their light slumber. Caesar smiled at the crowd's return and continued with his interview,

"Do you want to say something special now that you have the spotlight?"

"I know everyone has been saying this but thank you! I love my stylists and everyone out there who supports me! I am so ecstatic to be here in this beautiful dress and in front of these wonderful people." The audience clapped loudly for they could not scream due to the loss of their voices. Holly smiled sweetly and cautiously walked backstage. The crowd were pleased once again and it didn't stop there. Holly's district partner had the crowd laughing until their sides were sore; hopes were high for the two last remaining districts. As District Ten's interviews came to an end the stage turned a juicy orange as Caesar announced the appearance of Sara Wood from District Eleven. Sara wore a short light yellow dress that puffed out at her thighs almost like a tutu. Small light blue flowers hemmed her dress and glittered brightly in the lights. Her hair was curled and put up in a high loose bun, strands of curled hair spewing from the sides. Sara smiled innocently and pranced over towards Caesar. She was a delight to talk to and everyone sighed softly at the sweetness Sara revealed to them. Her interview soon had to come to an unfortunate stop and her district partner, Nathan Evans, was due to come on stage. Nathan wore black dress pants and a finely pressed white dress shirt and a black bow tie. His hair was quaffed neatly and sat atop his head like a shining gelled phenomena. His smile was sweet and radiated joy throughout the entire audience yet a twinge of sadness could be heard in his voice as he spoke. Nonetheless his interview did not disappoint and soon the stage was turning back to its usual plain black however this time it glowed a slight red to represent the coals burning from District Twelve.

"Now please welcome to the stage, our heroic tribute from District Twelve, Kayla Rose!" Kayla appeared from the side, a stern look etched into her face. She wore a long black dress that gradually became see-through as it passed her lower stomach revealing her strong legs through the black fabric. Her bust was covered in white jewels that spread out down towards her stomach and gradually depleted in quantity. Her hair was curled and pinned up and sparkled slightly in the stage lights. She took a seat on the cloud chair across from Caesar and gave a faint smile. "You're looking a bit nervous Kayla, nothing like you were at the reaping. Tell me, how was that whole experience for you? What was running through your head as your sister was called?" Kayla hesitated slightly and was quiet as she spoke.

"Well I was mortified to be honest. My whole life I have been there to protect her and if she came into these games she wouldn't have anyone to protect her." Tears began forming in her eyes which made them sparkle brightly with beauty but as soon as they started forming they were gone and her eyes glassed over in an instant.

"I'm sure you just wanted to have the glory to yourself! You're a lot stronger than she is, aren't you? You wanted to be the one to bring honour to your district huh?" Kayla gave Caesar a warning look and Caesar understood it and avoided the questions regarding her sister. The rest of the interview went smoothly and the audience didn't seem to pick up the hiccup at the beginning. Soon after it was Bryon Kent's turn; he wore light blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. His buttons were done all the way and white suspenders pressed his shirt closer to his body and shoulders, framing his figure nicely. Bryon smooth talked through his entire interview, winning over the crowd in an instant. As quickly as they had started the interviews came to an end. The crowd was tired and the tributes had a ceremonial feast to attend. Caesar waved off the last tribute and began to wrap up the ceremony. "What a wonderful experience it has been tonight folks! You have now seen your heroes chosen from their districts and talk to you here tonight in what I would have to say, some of the most stunning outfits I have ever seen! Our tributes now have a party to attend and I'm sure I'll be seeing some of your rich faces there later on! Everyone else tonight has been the last night you get to see your tributes live before they enter the arena! Pick your favourites now and start saving up your money to sponsor them because some of them are going to need it! Goodnight Panem! This is Caesar Flickerman signing out to party!"

He ended with a wink and disappeared in a burst of flames. Caesar was always one to make an entry but his exits were always the best. The crowd mustered enough energy to scream and applaud the blank stage before slowly bustling out of the stadium. The tributes were hoarded into limos in their interview outfits and sent off to one of the most renowned night clubs of the Capitol, Vegas. The feast was a chance for the tributes to talk one on one with their fans in order to convince them to sponsor them. As the tributes stepped out of their cars they were surrounded instantly by rich Capitol fans that could afford to attend such an exquisite party.

The club was round and brightly illuminated with bright pink and green neon lights. The centre was a large dance floor space, a diamond shaped disco ball hung brightly above the floor. Green laser lights strobed and circled the floor, loud music sending sparks up your spine and making your blood bubble with energy. The outer ring of the room was lined with dark booths lined with gold; lava lamps lit the tables and chairs in extravagant colours. Large glass pillars filled with a strange liquid separated the booths from the dance floor; colourful bubbles swirled in the brightly lit liquid. Bright pink glowing stairs lined the circular wall behind the dance floor leading to a second circular floor. The second floor was similarly lit as the first; a thick glass tube placed in the centre, bright iridescent fish swam in the light transparent golden liquid. The walls were lined with more booths however these were given their own separate compartments to create a little privacy. The stairs continued up the walls and lead to a rooftop balcony. Although the club was only three stories high, the high ceilings made the roof soar high above the Capitol city below. The roof was dimly lit in deep neon purples and blues, the floor was a light itself and sparkled and glowed brightly as it changed colours creatively. The roof was caged in by large glass panes that domed over the dance floor and reflected the deep neon lights. Music seemed to resonate from the floor and a strange energy seemed to manifest itself and infect the tributes and Capitol citizens. As the great round doors opened the tributes could already see the club was packed. The tributes were pushed through the club by the stampeding sponsors who were eagerly waiting to speak with their favourites. The eldest tributes made their way to the bar whilst the younger ones sprinted up the stairs to explore the rest of the club. Six female capitol citizens surrounded Calen and were all begging to shout him a drink.

"Ladies please, save your money for the games and buy me something then." He smiled deviously and kissed the hands of each one and turned to the barmaid for a drink. Soon enough Calen, Patrick, Carlo and the boys from Nine and Ten were sitting around with brightly coloured drinks in their hands. The alcoholic substance seemed to change colour and bubble slightly in the diamond glasses. Maya and Skyler were sitting in one of the booths on the second floor, caramel crème liqueurs grasped tightly in their hands while they gossiped loudly with some of the capitol citizens. Most of the tributes were found dancing on one of the floors or chatting with capitol citizens in various booths around the club. Otis and Ellie had decided to block out all interactions and hid in one of the private compartments on the second floor, sulking quietly and preparing for their near expected deaths. Chrystal had grouped with a few capitol citizens who were firing questions at her and staring at her intently. Holly, Sara and Kayla were enjoying a dance with a couple of the eccentric Capitol men whilst Nathan, Bryon and Austin awkwardly chatted up some of the Capitol girls in order to convince them to sponsor them. As the night passed and drinks were drunk the tributes and the capitol freaks began to loosen up a bit and really show who they were. "Oi! You!" Calen shouted loudly over at Patrick who was making out with two Capitol women who looked like sick green aliens. "You fucking with those girls? I don't like you bitch! And if you weren't a fucking career you would be the first I would bash the shit out of in the first few seconds." The girls atop of Patrick stopped abruptly and Patrick looked over at Calen, a fiery cold stare adorned his face. The two girls seemed to like the fiery attitude of the richer District Two boy and left Patrick for Calen. Patrick cursed under his breath as Calen went upstairs with his girls into one of the private compartments, closing the curtain seedily behind them. Skyler was arguing loudly with a Capitol man who was trying to buy her body for money she could use in the Games; Maya danced foolishly on the dance floor, cheeky girlish giggles escaping her dry alcohol-burned throat. Carlo had retreated to the third floor after conversing with what seemed like thousands of sponsors. Nathan had found a fun energetic group of sponsors and was dancing friendly and having a good time. Bryon smooth talked eloquently with the citizens and Sara watched him from a distance with a few other adoring sponsors as he won the hearts of twelve people in a heartbeat. Kayla retreated to the third floor lookout which at this point in the night was relatively clear of people.

"Hey." Kayla smiled over to Carlo who stared blankly out the dome down at the city below.

"Hey." He replied blankly, giving her a quick glance before resuming his gaze out to the city.

"Sick of these freaks yet? No wait; you're a career aren't you?" She asked, mainly talking to herself due to Carlo's unresponsive state. "You're probably thinking of ways to kill us aren't you? We don't have any chance against you careers do we?" She sighed and sat next to Carlo, looking over the bright dazzling lights and understanding why he was so transfixed on the lights. Carlo looked over at her puzzled.

"If you know the truth then why do you still come near me?"

"Seriously? You're actually thinking up ways to kill me or are you just a normal person looking out at the dazzling lights?" She smiled sweetly, catching Carlo off guard.

"Fine, you caught me. How on earth did you know?" He replied sarcastically, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"A, 'nah, we are normal people too,' would have been nice." She snapped.

"Well if you wanted to hear that go sulk over to one of the Eight's, not a career." He barked back. Kayla, cut, stalked off back down the glowing pink stairs away from Carlo. Carlo watched her as she walked away with a cold hard stare which dropped and changed dramatically as she stormed out of sight. His eyes turned ice and he returned his stare out towards the Capitol, secretly wondering what it would be like to be free. Kayla retreated to the bar and ordered strong vodka and turned to see Patrick on one of the couches making out with three Capitol girls, each one a different shade of pink. Holly stalked over to the bar and took a seat next to Kayla, ordering a non-alcoholic soda; she turned to Kayla and smiled questioningly.

"Something got you?"

"Holly is it? How can you be so happy? You're from Ten, you know it just hit me, we have to start preparing to die." Kayla stared blankly at the ground as the words slipped out of her mouth; her entire face was in shock. Holly smiled sweetly, understanding every word and relating to every syllable. She put a hand on Kayla's face and slowly lifted it up to her eye line.

"We can't think about that right now. We have to make our own future, so don't let yours be a death via surrender. Come on, skull down that drink and let's dance." She smiled a contagious grin which caught Kayla who brought the glass to her lips and tilted her head right back. They left the bar and joined a few bubbling Capitol citizens on the dance floor. Upstairs, Calen was leaving his private compartment, a thin layer of sweat coating his entire body. Behind him the two Capitol girls stalked behind him and walked towards the stairs, winking cheekily as they passed him.

"Don't forget that drink baby." He teased as she pranced off. Chrystal walked past and disturbed Calen's view of his new found girlfriend. He screwed up his face angrily and stormed over to where she was headed. Chrystal walked slowly with her head to the ground, a glass of red wine in her hand. As she neared one of the compartments she bumped into Calen's chest and spilled her drink over his suit. She stared up at him with an annoyed expression on her face trying as hard as possible to hide the fear in her eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Four? Just 'cus you're a career doesn't mean you can go around bumping into other people." He breathed in her face and the strong smell of alcohol wafted across Chrystal's face turning it a pale green. He was drunk.

"Calen, get out of my way. You can't hurt me." She stated confidently, staring him in the eyes as best she could at her height. Calen towered over her and gave out a loud booming laugh.

"No? I can always try." He grabbed Chrystal by the throat and cupped her mouth to stop her from screaming. Chrystal kicked and flailed crazily but really all she could do was hang limply under his grasp. As the oxygen left Chrystal's nostrils she concentrated as best she could and sent a strong well-aimed palm towards Calen's face. As her hand made contact with his face a loud crack resonated off the walls for the entire club to hear. Calen dropped her and Chrystal fell to the floor in an instant, the wine glass smashing into tiny shards of glass that embedded into her hand, face and upper side. Calen forced her back on her feet and shoved her into one of the compartments, taking his suit jacket and shirt off. "You fucking bitch. No slut is gonna treat me like that. Now do your job and don't scream and I'll let you live in the bloodbath. I don't care if you're a fucking career I will kill you with my bare hands." Chrystal cowered as Calen forced himself onto her and kissed her bloody face, his hands holding her head still and his mouth swallowing the screams she so desperately tried to let out. Chrystal's hand tightened around a shard of glass that was left in her hand and drove it into his side, throwing Calen off her and sending him howling out of the compartment. She collapsed into the couch and regained her breath, noticing the cuts in her hand and face. Sara's head appeared from between the curtains making Chrystal jump violently.

"It's okay, it's just me." She smiled sweetly but the presence of another tribute didn't help calm her.

"Get out I can look after myself." She snapped, desperate to up hold her career image. Sara sighed and reached for the glass jug that stood on one of the far tables. She reached for the curtain covering the window to the outside world and tore it down from its hanging place sending natural moonlight into the small compartment. In the light Chrystal's bruises and injuries were more noticeable and distinct. Chrystal frowned, "Did you not hear me? Get out of here you little slut!" She snapped. Sara's smile didn't leave her face and she began to soak the curtain fabric.

"Do you want the others to see you like this?" She asked. Chrystal frowned and understood what Sara was doing. She surrendered in hope that only one of the tributes would see the weaker side of her. Sara would just have to be one of the first to kill before she could spread round any rumours of her weaknesses. "I'm Sara by the way, the District Eleven tribute."

"I know." Chrystal replied flatly. Sara huffed and began to dab Chrystal's face with the fabric. Chrystal winced slightly but soon covered all her emotion with a cold stare towards the corner of the compartment. The blood from her face began to disappear and her hand was only stained a slight red colour. The same could not be said for her dress however. Along the side where she fell, glass had torn holes in the soft silk and red stained the deep blue. Sara stashed the curtain under the sofa and began to pick out the shards of glass embedded in her cheek that glittered in the moonlight. "Why are you doing this?" Chrystal asked her voice and face void of emotion.

"Because I know what it feels like to be hurt." Sara answered flatly. She looked into Chrystal's eyes and smiled a sad smile. Chrystal returned the smile and mouthed the words 'thank you' before returning to her expressionless stare. Minutes later Chrystal and Sara left the compartment, Chrystal looked somewhat cleaner however her hair was a mess, her dress was still ripped and stained and dark purple bruises ringed her neck like some sort of gothic necklace. But the blood had been cleared away and the larger pieces of glass had been removed from her cheek. Capitol citizens crowded around the two girls until a Capitol policeman charged his way through the crowd, yanking Chrystal away from the group and taking her into custody. Fighting other tributes before the games was prohibited. Before Chrystal was out of view she sent a warm look over to Sara. It said, 'I will be alright, and thank you.'

_**First of all: That is the end of another chapter.**__ I am hoping to finish chapter four by the weekend which shall be titled: Devil Deals and Fire Burning. Shh… Spoilers. Second: Go and review please like seriously I want to hear/read what you have to say about my fan fiction._


	4. Devil Deals and Fire Burning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to the magnificent Suzanne Collins. This does not follow the same storyline as any of the Hunger Games books (maybe a little bit) and does not feature any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is my own Hunger Games featuring totally new tributes with no main character… please enjoy**_

**Chapter 4: Devil Deals and Fire Burning**

The remaining tributes were forced out of the club and the limos returned to take them to their quarters. The cars were silent as each of the tributes tried to work out what had just happened; a fight had broken out between two tributes before the games. Something like this hadn't happened before in over 20 years. As the tributes reached their destination each district pair were escorted by an avox to their rooms. The building was seven stories above ground with the lowest ground level containing a lobby and a great hall used for various ceremonies. Each floor above the lobby accommodated for two district partners with each room especially designed and themed to the district. The building was a dark grey and had very few windows causing the building be shrouded in darkness during the night. As the large glass doors to the lobby swung open the tributes parted their own ways, following their silent escorts along great hallways and tiny corridors. Sara and Nathan reached their room on the seventh floor, running into Kayla and Bryon and their escort. Sara smiled and Kayla returned a warm grin but the boys however completely ignored one another. For the doors to open to their quarter's one of the tributes had to place their hand on a scanner. As the door shot up into the ceiling a large room opened up to the tributes. To the right was a dark mahogany kitchen and dining room, luxurious dark black lights lighting the rooms. To the left a large six seater couch sat welcoming the tributes, an enormous television screen against the wall. Straight ahead were two doors that led to the bedrooms, each one equipped with their own ensuite bathroom and walk in wardrobe. For most of the tributes, these quarters were a luxury. Nathan walked over to the couches and sank into the soft brown pillows. Sara went in to the bedroom on the left to explore more of her quarters. Against one of the walls was a screen that covered the entire wall. It displayed an orchid filled with juicy orange trees. Sara sat atop her bed and stared blankly at the scene before her, wishing there was a way to get back. The only way was to win. Soon enough the tributes began to discover their rooms and get to sleep, showering the nights events off their alcohol-smelling bodies. All except two tributes. Chrystal and Calen had been sent to the Capitol police station and were currently being held in separate cells, nurses running around to clear up their wounds and remove any glass shards from their bodies. In the end Calen was far worse off than Chrystal who was left with only a ring of bruises around her neck and a tiny scar along her cheek. Calen's lower torso was wrapped in tight bandages, a large red stain on his right side from the glass Chrystal drove into his body. Calen had been given drugs to settle him down and was now fast asleep on the metal hanging bed provided in the prison cell. Chrystal was wide awake, staring blankly at a spot in her cell.

"You did quite a lot of damage young lady." Chrystal looked up to see one of the officers standing at her bars, her expression did not change. "Consider yourself lucky actually, it could have been worse but still, you've got my money on you. I'd definitely sponsor a girl who can protect herself from rape." The officer gave a cheerful smile and began to stalk away from Chrystal's cell grabbing an icy pink donut off the interrogation table.

"What's my punishment though? Tributes are not allowed to fight each other before the games." The officer turned around slowly, a weak smile upon his face.

"I'm sorry Chrystal, but you're banned from training. Instead Calen and yourself will sit on the sidelines and watch the others train for the week. Only after that week will you get a chance to use any of the weapons however, that will also be the time you are ranked." With that the officer left the room and Chrystal cursed under her breath, retreating to the cold hard sheet they called a bed.

As the hours went by the night turned to day and the tributes were awoken by their trainers. It was a warm Saturday morning and the tributes had the weekend to rest and relax before their training began. Chrystal and Calen were to be held in custody for the weekend as to avoid any more problems with the other tributes. The hall on the first floor had been furnished to accommodate the tributes for a morning feast. As the district partners arrived downstairs they took their seats and began to eat the beautiful Capitol foods on the table.

"Is this seat taken?" Sara asked Bryon quietly, blushing slightly as she pointed to the chair beside him.

"I think Kayla, my district partner, is supposed to sit there. Sorry." Bryon apologised and Sara's face dropped. She looked out across the table and noticed Kayla sitting at the other end in the chair that Chrystal would have been sitting in.

"No look," she chirped, "Kayla is sitting with the careers." Bryon puzzled, looked down the table to see Kayla struggling to have a conversation with Carlo once more,

"Well I guess you could-"

"Thanks!" Sara cut in, diving into the chair and smiling brightly at Bryon. Bryon smiled back weakly, unsure of what Sara was trying to do. She noticed Bryon's awkwardness and her face went bright red as she turned away from him and ignored him for the rest of the morning. Too embarrassed to say or do anything except twirl her hair and look at him while he was looking away.

Ellie sat awkwardly across from Otis, both their heads down ignoring all the tributes. However, due to being in District Three they sat near the careers, trying their hardest to ignore them until Maya addressed them personally. Carlo ignored Maya as he was arguing loudly with Kayla.

"You're from Three right? Its Asher isn't it? Asher Parkley and Lotus Bean," Maya smiled gleefully, proud at having _'known'_ their names. Skyler looked over at Maya and laughed sadistically at Maya's failure.

"No you bimbo, its Ellie and Otis right?" Ellie gave a curt nod and avoided eye contact with Skyler. Maya scowled angrily at having being caught for stuffing up but soon recovered from her mistake and continued the awkward conversation.

"Well I'm Maya if you didn't already know. And this is Skyler," Maya leaned in closer to Ellie and put her hand up to her face to cover her mouth from Skyler "Watch her, she's a little crazy." Maya giggled and Ellie faked a smile, by this point Otis had finished his meal and was racing away from the conversation, worried he might die then and there just by looking into Skyler's eyes. Ellie sent a quick glance over to Otis, cursing as he deserted her, leaving her there with the two careers. "So tell us, what are you good at then lovely? Everyone has a strength my dear." Maya and Skyler leaned in closer to Ellie, their bodies almost entirely atop the table. Ellie looked away and covered her face, trying to avoid talking to the two girls.

"Come one, don't be shy sweety." Skyler whispered, her hand instinctively reaching for one of the knives on the table and holding it discreetly against her chest like it provided some sort of comfort for her. By this point Ellie's eyes were wide and her face was in total shock, she was in no way comfortable.

"I- I- I- can…" Ellie tripped over her words when an idea sprung into her head. If these girls were willing to listen she could potentially persuade them into being her ally. It seemed like a long shot but Ellie was intelligent and could think fast on her feet, if anyone could be convincing it was her. "I can fight, in close combat." She said confidently, matching Skyler's cold hard stare. Skyler snickered, not believing any of what Ellie had said.

"Bull shit. You're a fucking pussy that's all you are. At the club you were upstairs crying with your no good district fuck buddy. You wouldn't last a second in a close combat fight." Ellie winced at Skyler's response but decided to continue with her plan. Maya was almost jumping up and down, excited with the conversation before her.

"Please, there's no need to swear…"

"See, pussy…" Skyler snickered,

"Can you give me a chance? I can prove it to you?" Ellie pleaded,

"Are you fucking retarded? We can't fight bitch, you saw what happened to Chrystal and Calen."

"No; in training. Give me a chance to show you I can fight and I promise you, you won't be disappointed."

"A promise hey? And what should happen if you break this promise?" Skyler grinned, eager to form a deal.

"You can kill me, in the Games of course. If you can get to me before the others that is." Ellie swallowed hard, realising what she had just said. Sacrificing her life for what? A meagre alliance? A speck of mercy before she dies? Skyler looked sceptically down at Ellie.

"You're willing to make that deal? We only want to see what you can do. What are you expecting from us if we are impressed-" Maya chirped in, trying to get in on the deal herself.

"Okay, you have a deal Three. But if you don't impress us, I'll make sure your death will be one the entire Capitol remembers." Skyler cut in; burning Ellie's brain with the stare she was not dropping. Maya returned to her seat slowly, hurt from being excluded from Skyler's fun. Ellie forked up her courage and stood up tall, a wide smile stretched from ear to ear.

"Thanks for your time girls, lovely talking to you both." She blew a kiss to both of them and stalked off towards the elevator to her room. She spoke as if nothing serious had just been talked about however in reality; Ellie had just sold her life to a cunning monster that would rip her neck out in a second. Ellie walked into her room and ran to her bathroom, tears running along her cheeks and smudging her make-up. The truth was that Ellie couldn't fight; to be honest she had never hurt anything living in her entire life. But now was not the time to get weaker. Now was the time to get stronger and toughen up. You could always try your best, as they say; you will never win the lotto if you don't play.

Downstairs, the hall was almost clear of everyone except the careers and a few lonesome tributes. Patrick was leaning across the table, devising plans with the other careers while the tributes from six listened in, hoping to get some inside information before the games. Carlo caught them and warned Patrick not to say any more.

"Who are you? I don't remember you, you must be the quiet ones, you know, the ones everyone forgets about after they die. So which are you from?" Patrick teased them and they both shied away however Patrick was not letting them go easily. The girl spoke up as confidently as she could,

"Six. We're from District Six. My name is-" But before she could finish Maya cut in cheerily,

"No let me guess…" Skyler shot Maya a glare and her smile dropped and she slumped back into her chair.

"Her name is not important now get lost prick, can't you see we are talking?" Skyler snapped and glared maliciously down at the two tributes.

"It's Alice. Alice and Michael. Besides, we didn't want to stay here anyway." And with that they both stood up and left, not turning around or looking back. Patrick and Carlo broke into a fit of laughs,

"They won't last long," Carlo laughed, hitting Patrick on the back and returning to their serious conversation. Alice and Michael stormed out the doors of the complex and an avox guide was summoned almost instantly to escort them around the city. The trio made it to a bright green park, a clear blue lake in the centre. They found a chair near the lake and took a seat, staring out at the beautifully glistening water. Alice turned to the Avox, noticing her for the first time. She was extremely pale, black make up shrouded her eyes and lips. She wore a white leather suit and black gloves and flat shoes and her bright bubble gum pink hair was in a tight pony tail on top her head and out of her eyes. The avox looked over at Alice and smiled weakly, Alice returning the kindness.

"Do you have a name?" Alice asked curiously. The avox shook her head and returned her gaze out at the lake. "Do you miss home?" She tilted her head down to face the ground, her face screwing up as if she had tasted something sour. "Where is your home?" The avox looked up at Alice and stared her in the eyes. Her eyes were glassy and tears were forming she drew a six on her leg with her finger and Alice stared back into the eyes of the girl. Her eyes were familiar and soon, the cogs had finished ticking inside Alice's head.

It was only two years back when Alice and Michael were ten years old. They had been good friends during their primary school lives until one year Michael met this girl. She was extremely pretty and always wore her blonde hair in a high pony tail, out of her eyes and away from her face. Her skin was pale and her father was one of the richest transport builders in the district. Alice wasn't jealous it was just that she had never liked her father. The girl's father never invested in Alice's father's works and he had always despised her family, leaving Alice and her family in poverty. Every time Alice saw Michael with the girl she could only think of the nights when she was starving on the cold streets looking for food during the colder winter nights. One day after the end of grade six, the girl's father's business crashed and there was nothing left for them in the district. They had planned to run from the district in hope to find a new land to settle down into and start again. The girl had asked for both Alice and Michael to go however Alice refused flatly and told her it was better she went alone. That next day word had escaped that the family had successfully made it out of the district and were headed to Panem's sea borders however one week later news spread that the father had been shot dead and the mother and her three children had been taken into custody by the Capitol. Alice had lost sleep thinking of this girl and how she could have possibly saved her. Instead she had wished her away selfishly in hope that her absence would bring her father wealth which in time did due to the lack of transport workshops in the District; two of the remaining five were in the hands of her father. Michael never recovered from the loss of the girl and began to hate Alice for what she had done. She was left feeling horrible and responsible for everything, promising herself that nothing bad would ever come from her doing ever again. Two years later her name was drawn at the reaping, an instant suicide mission for murder is nothing but wrong deeds and Alice was not one to break any promises.

"It's you!" Alice almost screamed and Michael turned to face Alice, confusion in his eyes as he looked at the girl. The avox smiled weakly and tears began streaming down her face, her eyes were what reminded Alice of who this girl was, the rest had been dyed and stained by the Capitol. Alice began to cry and Michael finally began to realise who the girl sitting beside him was. Alice stood up and ran back towards the complex, bad memories filling her head. She reached the complex and ran up towards her room, slamming the door and burying her head in the pillows, crying herself into a restless slumber. Soon it would be time to train. Soon it would be time to learn how to kill, or at least learn how not to be killed. Alice was pulling her hair out. She might as well start measuring herself for the coffin she would soon return home in; or maybe a shoebox depending on how much would be left of her. Unlike Ellie, Alice had given up and there was no point in trying to recover, she would be dead soon anyway. The experience with the avox has scared her Alice awoke quite shaken from the bad dreams that filled her head. Dreams of running away with the girl and being caught in the firing range; of stopping the girl from leaving because it was a bad idea and potentially saving her and her families lives from slavery; of being struck down in the bloodbath but somehow miraculously surviving, not allowed to return to the arena but instead having her tongue cut out and given the life of a slave, the life she had given the girl from Six. Alice shuddered and a cold chill ran down her spine, never leaving her body and making her shake violently. She raced for the comfort of the shower and turned the hot on immediately. A scream woke Michael from his sleep and sent him rushing to Alice's bedroom door.

"Alice!? Alice what's wrong?" He screamed but his voice could not carry over the shrieks of pain that erupted from the cracks in Alice's room. Michael kicked down the door and rushed into the room searching for Alice to make sure she was okay. The room was filled with steam and choked him as he burst through the door; he made his way quickly to the bathroom and noticed Alice's body on the floor of the shower, hot steaming water falling like stones onto her burnt body. Michael reached for the tap and turned it off quickly then reached for a towel to wrap Alice in. As the steam cleared away Michael noticed the burns on Alice's body. Her face was bright red and blood started to seep from the soggy cracks in her face. Her entire body was a sickening shade of blood red and seemed like it would even hurt you if one made contact with her skin. Michael screamed for help and wrapped Alice's shaking body in a towel as she hyperventilated on the floor. As the rough fabric made contact with her sensitive burnt skin she let out another scream of pain. Soon their trainer was in the room and was calling for an ambulance, doing his best to help Michael cover Alice in some way. Michael was sobbing loudly, begging Alice to be okay. "Alice please," he cried, "you have to stand up and do something, you're going to pass out if you keep breathing like that. Alice, stop!" As the ambulance officers stormed in Alice passed out and Michael was ushered from the room, tears falling from his face. He had always tried to be there for her and now when she needed him most he couldn't. The burnt lump of skin was rushed out of the room and out into the corridor. Every tribute was standing in a large group huddled around the door; gasps escaped some of the mouths as the smell of burning skin passed them. Patrick smiled and turned to Maya,

"Guess that's one less tribute to worry about," he laughed, a large grin spreading across his and Maya's face. The appearance of a police officer sent the tributes back to their rooms as none of them wanted to be involved. Michael looked up and saw the police officer and more tears flowed from his puffy red eyes like a never ending avalanche.

"What happened boy?" The police officer asked as nicely as he could.

"I- I- I- don't know sir. I heard screams and went to check if she was okay and she was- she was-" Michael's voice was caught in his throat and he struggled to tell the rest of his story, words splattering out amongst the tears. "I found her lying on the ground in her shower, the water was boiling and her skin was burnt. Officer, is she- is she going to be okay?" He cried.

"That's up to the doctors to say, I'm sorry boy." And with that the officer left the room, leaving Michael alone to his tears that drowned his words and sent him spluttering onto the floor. He needed Alice at this point and she needed him. Now it was his fault, not hers.

_**And we end another chapter with a tear rolling down my face. **__I hope you are enjoying this as much as I am because I am not hearing it. Seriously! If you have read this far then please leave a comment below and tell me what you think of it I want to know. Constructive criticism is my love language so please feel free to flirt! Now GO!_


	5. Training Scars

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to the magnificent Suzanne Collins. This does not follow the same storyline as any of the Hunger Games books (maybe a little bit) and does not feature any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is my own Hunger Games featuring totally new tributes with no main character… please enjoy**_

**Chapter 5: Training Scars**

Training hadn't even begun and already three tributes were injured and unable to partake in the essential days ahead. Alice had been rushed to the hospital with second degree burns along her entire body. Self-harm was the conclusion officers reached due to an emotional breakdown. Alice was forced to take the week of training off to recover both physically and mentally. Calen and Chrystal were returned to the complex however under no circumstances where they participating in the training, the consequences had been set and they weren't about to change. Monday morning was an early rise that Austin and Christy weren't used to. The door to the District Eight room opened abruptly and their trainer stormed into the empty living room. He proceeded further into each of the tribute's rooms only to find them sleeping heavily with no sign of movement. Frustrated he proceeded into the kitchen to fetch a bucket of cold water and tipped it onto Austin's head. His eyes shot open and he jolted wide awake, sitting in an upright position almost instantly. His breath was sharp as he tried to regain himself after the shock of ice cold water. Turning to his trainer, Austin growled and left his bed furiously, heading towards the shower to defrost his body. Christy was woken with the same procedure and a similar response was given. Moments later, 23 tributes were standing in the lobby of the complex, unsure of where exactly the training room was. The trainers led them back into the elevator and requested for basement four. The elevators dropped and soon enough the tributes were piling out of the elevators into a massive underground training facility. The room itself was three stories high and most definitely expanded out of the boundaries of the complex in which they were staying. The trainers took their positions beside various stations. Each station contained various survival, defence and attack skills in which the tributes could learn more about. Carlo and Skyler made their way towards the knives station closely followed by Kayla. Patrick, Nathan and Bryon moved quickly to the long swords and close combat station while most of the girls split up between camouflage, stealth, stamina and archery. Austin turned to Christy, juicy red berries in his hands.

"Do you reckon these are edible?" Austin queried, staring at the berries sceptically. Christy frowned and turned to the trainer who was leading the food survival station.

"Being a bright colour they warn off predators, right? That way the berries don't get eaten and they can drop and form seeds. They are not poisonous, they smell sweet." The trainer smiled cheerily at Christy's success and a large grin spread across her face.

"Why don't you try for yourself?" With that remark Christy grabbed a handful of berries and threw them nonchalant into her mouth. The berries bled sweet red blood as her teeth came down, breaking the firm red shell. Christy smiled and licked her lips as the sweet sensation began to run down her throat. The trainer smiled and congratulated Christy on taking a risk and following her gut instinct. Austin frowned and was desperate for attention. He let the red berries fall from his and reached for a pile of yellow and black striped ones. The skin was soft and seemed to break too easily at his touch, yellow pus spilled from the berries at contact but Austin ignored these clear signs of a dangerous berry. His hand advanced to his mouth but Christy had caught him before he could hurt himself.

"Weren't you paying attention to the trainer? There were clear signs of a poisonous berry. Think Austin, you don't want to hurt yourself before you go into the games now do you?" Christy scowled. She stalked off towards the trap station, huffed and annoyed at the fact she always had to save Austin as if he was incapable of looking after himself. Austin's cheeks went bright red but he quickly turned it into a joke, laughing it off and walking over to where Christy now stood, learning how to catch her own game. Over at the stealth station, Maya and Lisa, the girl from seven, were avoiding balls impressively as they leaped and twisted around the spheres pegged at them. Maya kept a close eye on Lisa, analysing every move she made so as to use it against her in the games if they were to ever confront one another. Most tributes know that showing what they are most good at during training in front of the other tributes is a dangerous way to play. Calen and Chrystal sat by the elevator, watching and making mental notes about how each and every tribute moved and what they excelled in. Kayla struggled with the knives, fumbling and dropping them before she could even throw them. Skyler cackled at her and proceeded in throwing her knives into the targets head, heart and stomach. Kayla winced sharply as each knife hit the target; it was as if she herself had just been stabbed. She watched Carlo curiously as he waved and slashed a dagger at the air, manoeuvring it smoothly between his fingers. Over at the long swords, Patrick slashed viciously at his target, cutting the head off in one clean sweep and sending the blade through the targets chest. Nathan and Bryon cowered silently, stepping straight into Patrick's trap of scaring the tributes even before the games. If they know they don't have a chance now then dying will be easier for them. Sara and Holly, the girls from ten and eleven, were dodging obstacles and jumping over barriers in the stamina course. Working on their muscles and building stamina for quick escapes. Ellie sat by the camouflage station, looking over at Skyler and wincing each time she hit the target, imagining her own face instead after she lets Skyler down on the deal they made. Otis was painting himself into the floor while Ellie was arranging foliage to create a camouflaged shelter. She slowly placed a branch atop her tent when it all came tumbling down; Skyler spun round and snickered loudly.

"Impressive Ellie! Remember, your life is on the line." Skyler smiled then returned to her knife throwing, intimidating the tributes around her. Ellie sighed and stood up to look for another station. She had to find something she could do well or at least something useful she could learn quickly. Ellie made her way to the spears and began driving spears into the mats missing the targets completely. She growled and looked around for something else. She stalked over towards the climbing tower and began hauling herself up the loose ropes and netting, slipping and failing miserably. At least she had a whole week to find something she was good at. As the tributes moved around the training centre the careers began to sit on the sidelines, judging the others' abilities and skill. Otis sat by a table filled with small electronic gadgets, he tampered with them, pulling them apart and creating what the careers simply thought was junk. He assembled pieces together and created a tiny capsule that confused the careers. He smiled to himself at his creation and slammed it upon the table to test its effectiveness. As the pressure of Otis's hand came down on the metal contraption it exploded and sent him flying backwards into Nathan who fell to the floor, the same strange yellow and black berries in his hand as Austin. The careers jumped and were instantly interested this tributes talents. Otis picked himself up and dusted the ash from his face. His skin was slightly burnt and his hand was red and covered in powder. Nathan had fallen atop the berries which now smothered his front and stunk violently. Nathan frowned and glared coldly at Otis, storming towards the bathrooms to wash the stench from his skin. Otis smirked and returned to his table which was now surrounded by careers questioning his skill.

"What can you make? How big of an explosion could you create? Could that kill a person?" Patrick fired out questions, Maya and Skyler leaning over the table, intent to hear from this technological genius. Otis smiled and gave into their questions, telling them his skills and all he could do which wasn't actually a lot. Simply technology was all Otis was good at. As the days progressed Ellie became more and more frustrated at each of the stations, unable to pick anything up without failing. Soon enough she made her way to the close combat station. The trainer explained to her she should imagine she was fighting the person she hated most. Instantly Skyler's face appeared in Ellie's mind and just as it had appeared, Skyler walked towards Ellie, waiting for her to make a move and show what she had to offer. Maya pranced over and stood behind Skyler, watching intently and sending extreme pressure atop Ellie's shoulders. Ellie turned to the trainer and began firing punches viciously at Skyler's imaginary face. The trainer blocked and dodged and fought back to test Ellie's defending ability. Ellie was a fierce bull and blocked and sent another round of punches towards the trainer, knocking him back and sending him falling to the ground. Maya squealed in excitement and jumped around however Skyler stood still, her facial expression unchanged and unimpressed. Ellie's face dropped, she had done all she could and Skyler was still unimpressed. There was nothing Ellie could do, she should have realised before she made the deal. Now she would be given a long and drawn out death for the whole of Panem to witness and her family.

"If you fight like that in the Games than I will gladly ally with you," squeaked Maya. Ellie smiled at the comment; maybe Maya might be able to provide some protection. Or maybe Maya was just a dumb blonde. Skyler scowled at Maya and stalked off towards Patrick. "Don't mind her, she is never happy. I was serious though, if you fight like that I wouldn't mind allying with you." Maya gave a cute wink towards Ellie then frolicked away towards the agility course with Carlo to practise properly. Ellie smiled to herself, Maya was pretty and most likely had thousands of sponsors. Maybe having an alliance with her would benefit, even potentially protect herself from Skyler. Okay, the second part was a little far-fetched however; Ellie's mood did not dampen. Over the week of training Nathan had finally brought Sara back into focus. They moved around as district partners, Nathan constantly pulling Sara back to earth whenever she sees Bryon. If her feelings for Bryon were going to do this to her then it could potentially hinder her in the Games and ultimately be the death of her. The two stood by the large weapons rack listening intently to the instructor as if their lives depended on it. Nathan picked up a mace and threw perfect hits towards the target while Sara had found a nine tailed whip, the ends lined with tiny daggers. As the whip came down on the target a deafening crack resonated around the room, disturbing all the tributes and bringing their attention to the tributes from eleven. The targets head was ripped from its shoulders, falling to the ground and breaking the sudden silence. Nathan and Sara turned to see all the tributes watching them, the careers judging intently on whether they should be the first to wipe out. The two scurried quickly towards a different station, hoping to attract less attention from the other tributes. Over at the spears Nathan and Sara watched as Holly through one consecutive spear after another, landing them in the centre of each target.

"Wow, you're incredible" Nathan stammered eagerly, disrupting Holly and sending the spear off target and into the wall beyond. Nathan and winced and hid behind Sara awkwardly.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically. Holly composed herself and smiled at the two from eleven. "You weren't so bad yourselves. Are you normally that good with weapons?" Sara smiled and giggled at the compliment, proud to hear she was finally good at something other than chasing boys.

"I think it was a first for both of us. Were fast learners," Holly nodded and her eyes lit up with excitement with an idea.

"This might sound like a long shot, but I'm desperate. Allies?" Nathan was taken aback by this abrupt question, hesitating for only a moment. The two were tempted to say no, they wanted to play the Games their way without being hindered by anyone but another person meant protection. How could they say no to someone with such great skill? Sara looked over at Nathan for a moment and the same thought entered their mind. How can we trust her? She'll betray us. Nathan turned to Holly and smiled,

"How can we trust you, we don't exactly know you and you might even betray us." Holly gasped and looked down at the ground sadly.

"I know I'm sorry. It was a stupid question. If you knew me you'd know I would never do anything of the sorts."

"Okay!" Chimed Sara a little too enthusiastically. Nathan glared down at Sara but it was too late, Holly's face had lit up and a smiled covered her face. At least three has a better chance of protecting themselves. Nathan shook his head; there was also a better chance of finding a group of three. Alliances were being formed and the careers simply sat and judged the other tributes as they scurried back and forth between various stations, learning as much as they could to possibly increase their advantages of survival. Soon enough though and the week of training had finished and it was time for the tributes to be scored on their abilities by the gamemakers. Calen and Chrystal eagerly made their way to the front of the waiting line, itching to finally get their hands on some weapons after their long week of watching the others fail. In order of their district, females went first, showcasing their talent in any way they could to impress the gamemakers. Maya glided in and used her stealth ability to win the favour of the judges. Scoring a Ten mainly because Maya was pretty, it was hard to give points out to someone for stealth; Maya exited the room gleaming with happiness as Carlo entered the room. Instantly Carlo bee lined for the daggers and began to cut up the closest target, sending pieces of the mannequin flying towards the judges. His fierce attitude and skills with the daggers scored him an Eleven and so far, District One was doing well at creating the career stereotype. Skyler threw her knives dangerously close to the judges who scored her an instant Twelve in order to save their lives. As she left the room she smiled devilishly to herself as Calen raced into the room grabbing the closest weapon. With an axe in hand Calen lunged at one of the targets, splitting it down the centre and throwing the axe over his shoulders, planting it in another targets shoulder. Calen breathed heavily and turned to the judges, staring evilly into their eyes and crushing their souls as they gave him a Twelve. Otis once again failed to stop his invention from blowing up on himself scoring him a Two whilst Ellie called for an assistant to practise close combat fighting with. After receiving a punch to the right eye after a perfect round by her opponent, Ellie stalked out with a mere Seven.

Chrystal bolted in and leaped towards her very own arm extension. With a bow in hand and a frown set in her eyes, she scored a Six which could have been improved if she hadn't of been held back from training. Patrick lifted the career stereotype however with a Ten after his intimidating handiwork with a long-sword. The quiet girl who most had forgotten about from Five scored a simple Three with her poor camouflage skills as she tried to hide from the judges. Emilee left the room with a painted face and leaves in her hair, the number Three stuck in her head. Lisa, unable to actually hold anything from her burns was given a stupid One while her district partner lamely scored a Three. From Seven Lisa ran like a cheetah around the room however running wasn't exactly the most interesting to watch leaving Lisa with Four. Christy crept into the room and raced up onto a rock wall face on the opposite side of the room. After having almost slipt she reached the top after a painstakingly long few minutes, leaving the room with nothing more than a Five while Austin slumped in and put in a moment with a clumsy One. Holly demonstrated her impressive skills with the spear, sending them once more into the centre of all her targets scoring her an Eight. As Sara entered the room she noticed the whip she was using during training and decided to play around with it again scoring her an impressive score of Nine. Nathan tried using his mace again however fumbled a little more in front of the judges than he did during training. Thanking his nerves, Nathan sulked out of the room with a Six. As Kayla entered the room she began to worry intensely. Her training days were mostly spent following Carlo around and watching him fight. She reached for a knife similar to the ones Carlo used and began to rein act what Carlo did in training. Her memory of the moves proved well and left the room with an extremely surprising Eleven, matching the score of Carlo himself. Bryon was last and the judges were ready to go home. He picked up an axe and began wrecking the entire room, trashing everything that stood in his way. Horrified with the mess the judges scored Nine and shooed Bryon hastily out of the room. The tributes began to file back to their rooms and prepare from the nightmare ahead. The careers cheered and celebrated, each one prepping themselves for their supposed victory. Alice ran to her room sobbing, both her and Michael had given up and were preparing for their near deaths. Ellie stood confidently as she stared into the mirror, looking into her eyes and trying as best she could to mentally prepare herself while Otis sat in the kitchen still trying to perfect his invention. Holly slept however taunted by nightmares which seemed to fade slowly away at the thought of a secure ally with Nathan and Sara. On the other hand, Sara was sleeping soundly greeted by much confusion from Nathan. Not a single nightmare woke her yet Nathan was constantly up at night after visions of betrayal and a bloody death.

Most of the tributes were falling apart in these final days and it was during these days that really set apart those who were going to survive the bloodbath with those who weren't. Victors weren't the ones to give up when the Games were so soon and this quality lacked in the majority of the tributes. The weak fall first, then the loved and the chivalrous and finally the bold. Leaving one. One who stands out among the crowd

One who will be named the victor of the 64th Annual Hunger Games

May the odds be _'ever'_ in your favour

_**Are you ready for the Games? **__The long awaited Games are HERE! Well not here yet but in the next chapter. I'm sorry you have to wait another chapter to finally read about the actual Games but do not fear for they are on their way! Stay tuned for the long awaited Bloodbath and you final tributes who survive this bloody battle! Sneak Peak Title: Monsters turned Murderers… Doesn't reveal much hehehe. If you read this far scroll further and leave a comment please. Thanks for reading…_


	6. Monsters turned Murderers

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games; they belong to the magnificent Suzanne Collins. This does not follow the same storyline as any of the Hunger Games books (maybe a little bit) and does not feature any of Suzanne Collins' characters. This is my own Hunger Games featuring totally new tributes with no main character… please enjoy**_

**Chapter 6: Monsters turned Murderers**

The plates began to lift and every tribute waved their goodbyes to their stylists through the glass that now separated them. Only one would get to them again. Only one would get to return home and see their parents, family, district. This was the moment, the time, the event, when 23 will die. 23 will die while their families sit at home and watch with nothing they can do to help. They watch as their children die because of something they did in the past. However, this was not a time to mourn, for the Capitol this was a long awaited celebration. And for the tributes, well, this was their last seconds for some of them; they had to use them wisely. As the tributes arose from under the ground each one was hit in the face by a bright burning light. They covered their eyes and shielded themselves from the blinding light. A cold chilly wind hit their necks and they were glad they had been provided jackets for warmth. Finally the arena was exposed to each of the tributes and as their eyes adjusted, every tribute frantically scanned the arena taking in as much as they possibly could.

The cornucopia was set in the middle of a large open grassy field, the grass so green it looked almost plastic. North of the cornucopia was a thick dense pine forest, the trees seemed to rise high above the clouds. The forest looked dark and eerily creepy and cold, extremely uninviting to tributes who weren't prepared. The cold wind swayed the trees and birds seemed to shriek from within the haunted woods. West of the cornucopia was what looked like the remains of a small medieval town. The foundations for what might have been a castle stood bare atop a hill of green, great stone pillars and half torn walls scattered randomly around the area. The ruins held what looked like perfect shelter in the deep cracks and underground medieval chambers. South from the Cornucopia was a great blue lake, a hilly outcrop island planted in the very centre. The deep blues of the lake made clear the extreme depths of the waters and dared anyone brave enough to swim across to the island which most likely contained treasures and items that could benefit any tribute. East of the cornucopia was a dangerous rocky field that travelled for miles until stopping sharply at a cliff edge. The rocks were sharp and too small to hold any hope of protection; the east was simply a barren rocky wasteland. The cornucopia itself was a large metallic u-bend cylinder placed on its horizontal. Small bags and extra clothing lay far from the centre of the cornucopia, the items becoming richer and more valuable as one got closer. Within the metallic beast lay swords and weapons of mass destruction that would make any District Six tribute shake uncontrollably with fear. The countdown had begun and the hearts of every tribute could be heard, matching the beat of the timer. The Capitol was screaming with an insane energy, rabidly fighting each other for a view like wild dogs. Already a sponsor parachute was falling; the tributes looked up confused and waited to see who it would land on. It landed perfectly in Calen's hands and he looked up into the cameras and smiled seedily. With one strong turn the capsule was open and he sent it flying over his shoulders and onto the ground behind him, safely landing without triggering any of the mines. Calen now held a bottle of champagne in his hands with a note attached saying

'I told you I wouldn't forget. I said I would buy you a drink.' Calen smiled cheekily and looked back up to the cameras and let out a loud roar. He laughed maliciously; the Games were already going to his head.

"Thanks baby! Expect something extra special when I get out of here." He said with a wink to the cameras, intimidating the tributes around him. Shaking the bottle violently the lid exploded from the bottle and foam poured from the hole. Calen lifted it to his mouth and poured the substance over his body, drenching himself in the strong alcohol. Two of the weaker tributes were station either side of him, coughing and gagging at the smell of the vile liquid. The countdown was almost over and every tributes muscles were tensed and ready to fight.

Every muscle worked at the same time. Blood pumping, every breath caught in their throats. Choking, drowning the tributes as they scattered for their lives. Calen turned to the weaker tribute on his right, no need to run to the cornucopia to get a weapon. With a sickening crunch the bottle came hard on the tiny boys head and sent the little body to the ground. Shards of glass flew into the air and thick red blood dripped from the neck of the bottle. Calen turned to the other tribute that stood on his left and lunged forward for the fleeing girl. With a quick heavy swipe and a strong plunge into her stomach the broken bottle neck cut through her body and left the girl to fall lifeless towards the ground. Two had already fallen and no one had even reached the cornucopia. District Nine had been eliminated. The tributes were scattered everywhere, Kayla and Lisa were making their way swiftly towards the woods while Nathan, Sara and Holly searched refuge and protection in the ruins of the medieval town. Bryon had made his way to the outskirts of the cornucopia, scooping the ground and retrieving an axe before swiftly sending it into the head of the forgotten girl from Five. Emilee's body dropped to the ground followed soon by Bryon's convulsing figure. Bottle glass embedded into the back of his neck, Bryon spluttered wildly, gasping for air and drowning in his own blood. He looked up at Calen before his own blood clouded his vision. Sara turned to see Bryon's body shake still and with a bloodcurdling scream she fell to the ground in fitful sobs. Her scream however was drowned out by the many that resonated from the blood red cornucopia. Nathan rushed to his partner's side and lifted her up quickly, moving her away from sight. Sara sobbed at the death of the boy she had come to love and adore but there was not time to mourn and Nathan was doing his best to snap her out of this state. As Skyler bolted towards the Cornucopia she had retrieved some of the smaller knives that lay on the outskirts of the cornucopia. As she ran she threw them with grace into the heads of the smaller fleeing tributes sending the boys from Five and Seven to the afterlife. Patrick had made his way to the cornucopia and was now advancing for one poor girl who had been too shocked to move. With a long sword grasped tightly in his right hand, Patrick advanced on Alice who stood still on her plate as she stared out at the mass of blood and bodies. Michael turned around and noticed Alice's state of shock and ran to protect her.

"Alice! Go run now! You can still survive!" He turned to see Patrick making his way into a jog. "Alice! Wake up! Please!" He began to break into loud sobs as he turned to see Patrick advancing on the two of them faster than before. He turned towards Patrick and charged at him on order to save Alice time in case she was to break free from her solid statue state. Michael's tears burned his cheeks as he ran towards Patrick, the cold wind blowing against his face and freezing his mind. Patrick dived and sent his sword into Michael's stomach, shaking him off violently before returning to his easy meat. Alice's face slowly moved to see Michael's body go limp and his eyes go blank. Tears began to fall down her stone face and she began to slowly move backwards into the rocky wasteland. Patrick, realising she had awoken from her daydream, raced towards her and completely snapping her out of her statue like state. She screamed and turned for the rocks only to stumble and fall onto her stomach. Her still burnt hands protected her face as sharp rocks pierced her soft healing skin. Blood sprayed over her face and she turned in time to see Patrick and the glint of his sword above her. Tears streamed down her face as the sword broke through her skin and sent her gasping for breath. District Six had been eradicated. Carlo had obtained two daggers and was now clenching them tight in his hands as he cut up Christy's body. Christy had made it to the centre of the cornucopia before being caught behind a tent and brutally cut up by Carlo. Her body now lay scattered in various sized chunks around the centre, Carlo covered in her blood. He turned to see the boy from Ten bolting in the opposite direction, a bright orange bag clenched tightly in his hand. Picking up a spear Carlo skewered the boy and drove his body into the ground, the bag instantly dropping from his grasp. Maya skipped to the centre and retrieved a trident before racing back towards the lake to the south. Austin had risked the lake and saw safety in its murky depths and was hurriedly flailing in the shallows of the lake. As he reached the deeper waters Maya stood at the edge of the lake, taunting and teasing for the boy to come back and face her. She threw the trident and speared the boys back; Austin shook violently before slowly being swallowed whole by the murky beast. District Eight was out. Maya scowled at the loss of her trident and turned to survey the cornucopia. A bloody mass littered the once green grass and few items had been stolen from the metal beast's belly. Ellie was just making her way out of sight into the forest with a bag of goods and a knife. Maya smiled to herself at the thought of how strong Ellie was, she couldn't understand why Skyler wasn't impressed. A movement caught her eye and she noticed Ellie's district partner fumbling over the rocks somewhere close to Alice's death spot. She signalled to her fellow careers and soon enough herself, Carlo, Skyler, Calen and Patrick were standing at the edge of the wasteland.

"Oi! Fuckwit! What do you think you're doing? You're the only one alive in this area now buddy!" Calen cursed loudly causing Otis to turn quickly on the spot sending him off balance and into the rocks.

"We will kill you boy! All the careers against one you have no chance of survival bitch!" Skyler smiled wickedly and looked over at her fellow careers, noticing the absence of one she turned on Patrick. "Where the fuck is Chrystal you dick?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? She can do whatever the hell she wants to I don't run her fucking life you whore" Skyler lunged for Patrick's neck but Maya stepped in to stop them.

"Remember what we are dealing with guys" She squeaked. Skyler glared sickly at Patrick and turned back to the boy. By now Chrystal had already made her way deep within the forest without being seen. She had made it to the cornucopia and escaped with a strong golden bow and sheath of arrows. Chrystal knew better than to stay in the same area with Calen after what happened at the party. Career or not, Calen would have turned on her as soon as he had finished with the weaklings.

"Please!" Otis stammered, still lying on his back after tripping over the rocks. "I can help you! I swear!" Skylar cackled loudly and Patrick sneered.

"What the fuck could you do to help us?" Calen replied

"You seemed interested in my mines and explosions." For a weak kid his mind was strong. Carlo nodded and spoke quickly with the career pack.

"Fine! We will spare you. But if you don't do what we say your throat will be fucking slit you got that?" Otis nodded quickly and scrambled over the rocks to where the careers stood. He looked up at them and gulped, cold sweat forming on his forehead. Calen lunged at the boy and sent him screaming in the opposite direction. The careers laughed and knocked the boy to the floor, yanking him up and throwing him into one of the plates the tributes used to enter the arena. "Dig up that mine you turd." Otis nodded and began frantically clawing the grass and the dirt. Patrick stood over his shoulder as the remaining careers went to investigate the cornucopia and the items it contained. Otis slammed his fist into the hole he was developing and felt the cold hard metal of the mine on his skin. Otis looked up at Patrick who forced his head down and shoved his face into the dirt. Patrick laughed to himself as Otis cursed silently. Otis' brain was screaming and running ten thousand miles fast. Out of the corner of his eye Otis surveyed the bloody mess that swamped around him. The rocks were drowned red with Alice's blood, her body sprawled like a lizard in the sun. Weak and innocent Alice. Otis thought back to the families at home, Alice's family in particular. They had watched as she went through a crisis, harming herself and mentally falling apart. For someone to sit and watch their very child go through that and be unable to help would be heart stopping, it made Otis sick.

Alice's mother sat and watched; eyes red and puffy yet dry from too many tears shed, as she watched her daughter stand completely frightened. A boy sacrifices himself for her and Alice's father is thanking the Lord that someone was looking out for her in the Games, that she wasn't completely alone. Alice's five-year-old sister sat oblivious, watching as a monster, no not a monster, a murderer, ruthlessly chased after her. _'Mummy? Why won't big sister run? Look at that boy, he come closer to Awice…'_ she would have said. Mummy sat in silence as her eldest daughters body was skewered with a sword for all of Panem to see.

A murderer stood hanging over Otis' shoulder and he wasn't doing anything to avenge the deaths of the innocent. With one last thought Otis' fingers flicked over the mine and triggered the mechanics within. Otis closed his eyes and prayed one last prayer before the mine exploded, completely destroying and obliterating himself and Patrick. If thought processes were faster than an explosion, Otis could have sworn he heard the voice of an old woman before he died. A sweet sad voice saying _'Thank you, our daughter's death has been avenged. Thank you.'_

Screams erupted from the remaining tributes as the earth shook from beneath their feet. Maya and Carlo had been the closest to the explosion and were sent into the air, falling flat onto their backs, blood pouring from their noses. Skyler and Calen fell to the ground, grasping their ears and crunching into a ball to protect themselves. A high pitched ringing resonated from within each of the careers heads, sending them insane for a short moment. Calen was the first to recover and quickly stormed over to the body, or what little was left, of Otis and Patrick.

"Fuck! Shit! You little fucking liar!" Calen screamed at the left over dead body of Otis. With a career down the pack wasn't as strong and Calen was fuming about that. Skyler joined Calen and tried her best to calm him down. Maya and Carlo slowly picked themselves off from the ground, wiping the blood from their noses. Maya motioned to Carlo, tilting her head towards the ruins and suggesting they run while they still can. Carlo gave the faintest nod in order to not be noticed by Skyler and Calen. If Calen was already getting angry at this point in the games then it was too dangerous to be around him. Maya and Carlo returned to the Cornucopia and began searching through the bags and collecting weapons that would be of use to them. Calen was sitting by the lake with Skyler as she scooped water onto his wounds and washing away the blood of the other tributes. Slowly, Maya and Carlo left the cornucopia unnoticed and crept up the hill and sheltered in the ruins. As they reached the ruins they slammed their backs onto a stone wall and let themselves fall to the ground out of pure exhaustion. As they cleaned their wounds they heard Calen screaming once more at loss of his other two careers. Infuriated, Calen trashed the cornucopia and ran into the forest leaving Skyler alone to protect the cornucopia. She cursed as she gathered the weapons and bags and sorted out what was useful, it was so unlike her to be left with such a petty job.

Moments later the gamemakers hot the cannons to represent the end of the bloodbath. The sky seemed to dim as if the clouds had covered the sun and the temperature seemed to drop almost instantly. One cannon and in order of District the faces were shown in the sky. District Three: Otis Benn. Second cannon, District Four: Patrick Hill. Third and fourth, District Five: Emilee Bawd and Myron Zack. District Six: Alice Cotto and Michael Thomas. Seven: David Borough. Eight: Christy Lynn and Austin Cage. Nine: Sophie Tyler and Jackson Green. Ten: Daniel Soft. Twelve: Bryon Kent.

Eleven remained. Eleven survived the mass killings and now it was time to play the Games however the Gamemakers wanted you to play. Sara stared up into the sky from where she sat and stared into the dead eyes of Bryon, her body breaking into another fit of horrible sobs. Nathan wrapped his arm around her and comforted her, rocking her slowly as she wept silently for the boy she had loved. The tributes were now scattered around the arena and a moment of silence was given for those who fell, even from the careers. Ellie cried softly for the loss of her partner and she wished deeply she could have been there to save him. Instead she had selfishly thought of herself and fled into the forest to save her own life. Holly prayed for her lost partner and thought back to what it might have been like for Daniel. The bloodbath was difficult and it hurt so many to know that they would never see those people again.

Families were turning off their screens; they did not need to watch any more. Thirteen families would be mourning that night and would soon see their child again in a box, or at least what was left of them. Some families would reminisce on how their child fought valiantly whilst others will reflect on how their child was brutally murdered by monsters. Monsters turned murderers. It made them sick.

Skyler sat by the cornucopia awaiting the return of Calen. A tent had been set up and she was chewing a beefy snack as she sat by her fire, sterilising her water and keeping herself warm as the sun slowly went down. As it darkened the temperature dropped viciously and for most of the tributes they only had a jacket to keep them warm for the night. The challenge would be surviving the harsh temperatures of the arena. Add on top of that mutts and other tributes that want to kill you and you have yourself a difficult Game.

"And that my friend was the Bloodbath! I Hope you enjoyed the amazingly gruesome combat, stay tuned as we count down the tributes to our final victor!" Caesar smiled his winning grin and the live broadcasting of the arena ended as the sun finished its roll over the horizon. The morning would be filled with new surprises and questions of the night. The Games had only just begun and already things were getting spicy. This was said to be one of the most thrilling Games the Capitol will ever see.

_**We will have to see about that!**__ I hope that chapter kept you sitting on the edge of your seats, it certainly kept me interested. Stay tuned for the next chapter as we delve into the alliances and the twists the arena holds. With super cold temperatures will all the tributes survive the night? What do the Gamekeepers have in stall for the tributes to keep the citizens happy? Has Calen gone insane and will the careers survive by themselves or do they need their little pack? Please review. Reviews = Love so please make me feel wanted and appreciated. I'm not writing this for no reason… I want to know what you have to say… Scroll a little further and seriously write a comment _


End file.
